


Cursed Tales of Sleep Deprivation.

by RottedFiction



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Gen, Human Raisins, PKO, shitposting, vsco au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottedFiction/pseuds/RottedFiction
Summary: A blursed collection of fics not serious enough to hold on their own.Only the brave may enter.





	1. Venomous rescues his sons... but at what cost.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank the instagram group chat. I'd also like to blame them.

Venomous had been staring at them for a while.

Three tiny boxmen, all almost completely identical if it weren't for their wardrobes and hairstyles. They'd been in existence for a while. He'd accidentally created them after messing around with Boxman's DNA.

Between researching ways to save turtles and helping run boxmore, he'd been testing out some new cloning techniques. Mostly trying to clone both himself and boxman into one living being that could learn and grow. He sighed.

He brought his metal straw closer to his mouth and took a sip of his frappé. But that's not why he was staring. That morning he'd been missing his favorite scrunchie, one that he had since before he was Venomous. Though he was always willing to share his scrunchies with the poor bastards who couldn't afford to make their owon, this one was much higher quality than his other ones. It was also made of recycled materials. His masterpiece.

He'd been suprised when he'd found his tiny boxmen clones trapped inside it. They had been scrunched, and scrunched well. He put on some Burnt Knee brand chapstick before approaching the trio of chick-sized boxmen. "Ssksksksk, looks like you need a smaller scrunchie. You can borrow some of mine. I oop- might have to make some first sksksksk. Sorry."

The tiny boxmen all chirped wildly, like birds.

Venomous hadn't been able to fix that, yet. "I oop- I'll get you out sksksksk. I'll sksksksksave you."

He had to save the boxman.

He pulled out his neon pink switchblade, decorated in stickers, and started to cry.

"Boxsksksksky. I hope you know what sacrifices had to be done this day." He couldn't stop the sob as he slashed his favorite scrunchie in order to save the boxmen.

Ignorant to vsconomus' plight, the boxmen chirped and stared at him blankly.

"and i oop." Venomous' lip trembled, unchapped. He knocked his hydroflask to the floor. He choked back a sob. "And I oop." He repeated.

The boxchicks looked at eachother sadly. In unison they hopped towards Venomous and began to hug him. "Skskskskskskks" Venomous said through tears. "This whole time I thought I was ssksksksaving you. But i oop what really happened is that you saved me."

Later that day, surrounded in boxchicks, he remade his favorite scrunchie into many tiny ones for the boxmen.

The End...?


	2. Human Raisins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowy sinks his claws into the insecurities that lie inside KO's mind.
> 
> KO vows to destroy all art. Starting with the art of the human raisin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a callout post to Hannah_Banana_2604.

Shadowy bared his fangs and threw his head around to stare at KO. He chuckled darkly at his spawn's frightened face. "Scared, little hero?"

The startled expression slapped on KO's face was extinguished with anger. "How could you that person- they- _they had a life_ they- they didn't deserve this."

"Anything that dares to breathe, let alone look in my direction deserves _whatever I say they deserve._ Including you." Shadowy purred out the words. "And I think you deserve better. Civilians, all normal people are nothing but cattle for slaughter."

Shadowy stepped forward, KO stepped back. The boy couldn't help but glance at the form behind Shadowy's feet. A person, wrinkled down as far as they could be. A human raisin.

Ko wanted to run. He could have run by now. But he stopped backing away and stood his ground. "I'm never turning anyone into a human raisin. It's sick and actually very very weird and unbeneficial to everyone involved."

"You WILL, KO. You will. Human raisins are my way of life and it's the way of life I'm forcing upon you. It's a dying art, KO. You wouldn't murder art would you?"

"Yeah. Yes I would." KO clenched his hands. A yellow glowing aura began to engulf him inside a cocoon of power. "I would murder all art if it got rid of **_SICK FUCKS LIKE YOU._**"

The light that dripped off his body burst into an explosion of fireworks and magic and _power._ His headband turned blue, his hair lengthened and became much messier than before. His eyes glowed yellow, in resemblance to that of a cat's. He threw a punch towards Shadowy, but the man dodged.

"You know, in a way, fighting is an art, KO. You're only destroying yourself by vowing to destroy me and all that I stand for." He jumped back and picked up the human raisin he had created earlier. The lump of dried flesh moaned in pain. He threw it at PKO.

It smacked against the boy's face with a gross slightly moist clap. He scowled. He tore the human raisin in to. The human raisin screamed but made no complaint as it was thrown to the ground.

"Baby hold my raisin." PKO said, chancing a slight glance back. His backup, Dendy, gave him a thumbs up before picking up the crying torn in two human raisin. She threw it into a woodchipper she programmed up. The raisin was silent after that.

Shadowy guaffed, throwing his head back. "You won't turn people into raisins, because the power scares you. The power to create sends shocks of fear down your spine and makes your knees quiver in fright. You are a coward to deny this art, KO. An absolute fool."

PKO rocketed towards Shadowy and punched him in the crotch. "_**this is what you get for being an artist.**_" He growls as Shadowy's body is flung towards the far wall from the force of his punch.

The wall cracks under Shadowy, he tries to move but quickly stops. It hurts. He can tell that his pelvis was shattered. "My son..." Shadowy sobs.

"_**you have no son.**_" PKO says. He goes up to shadowy and places a hand on his shoulder. "and I have no father."

PKO uses his power to drain away the life and energy and water from Shadowy's body. Shadowy gasps as he feels his body start to dry and wrinkle. Like a raisin.

Shadowy can't help but chuckle. "I've taught you well. You'll carry on my legacy. Whether you mean to... Or not. Everyone shall be human raisins. _Everyone._"

"N-no- _no wait I change my mind."_ PKO said, moving his hand away from shadowy and letting his shribbled raisin-like body drop to the floor with a loud smack.

"Ow." Shadowy said. "It's too late, KO. You are now the most hated, putrid, disgusting kind of artist to ever exist. You've made me into your art. You now... Make human raisins."

KO sobs in response, powering down back to normal. He falls to his knees and punches the ground.

His tears stop when a familiar hand presses against his shoulder. He looks up. There, Keanu Reeves stands above him. They both share a smile.

"He lies, KO." Says Keanu, softly. "People who make human raisins are far from the worst kind of artist. Imagine being something as fucked up as a fanfiction writer. Let alone someone who reads the stuff."

Both Keanu and KO look at the screen in disappointment.

KO looks back to Keanu with a smile. "Thank you Mr. Reeves. I'm a lot less scared of my new gifts, now."

"You are truly an artist blessed by Cob." Keanu praised, before leaning down and picking up Shadowy's raisiny body. He tied shadowy around his neck like a cape before jumping and flying through a hole he makes in the ceiling.

"Wow." KO gasped.

"Two people died today." Dendy mentions, off-handedly.

KO smiles at the rubble still crumbling away from the ceiling. "...yeah." he says, wistfully.

"They sure as fuck did."

_ **Credits roll** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank Hannah_Banana_2604 for the inspiration to make this fic, as well as the fine folks on the Neutral Zone who did and did not ask for this fic. I love all of you and thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> i dropped my hydro flasksksksk


End file.
